


Abuse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This sucks but that doesn't matter





	Abuse

I weep for her sorrow stricken eyes  
I weep for her blood that rains out of her nose  
I weep for her accidents and excuses  
Mother   
I weep for your losses  
I weep for her waning happiness  
I weep for her


End file.
